Sad Ending Or Happy ending
by HaeHyuKyu Aegya
Summary: Eunhyuk seorang namja dingin dan angkuh karna masa lalunya, bertemu dengan Donghae yang selalu mengganggu ketenanggannya, walaupun selalu di acuhkan Donghae tetap gigih mendekati Eunhyuk HaeHyuk Couple. review please


_Annyeong, Kha bawa FF lama Kha nih~~ (All: dih yang HaeHyuk aja belom beres-,- || Me: #nyengir gaje#)_

_So, yang udah baca ini, anda terjerat dalam lingakara Kha yang nagih Review #dirajam_

_Dan FF ini kebalikkan FF Trouble Love #promosi#_

Title : Sad Ending Or Happy Ending

Author : KhaHee_Kim (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Genre : Romance, Au, Family, Bromance,

Rating : T (maybe)

Main Cast :

1. Kim Eunhyuk

2. Lee Donghae

3. Lee SungMin / Kim Sungmin as Eunhyuk's Step brother

4. Kim Yesung as Eunhyuk's Appa

5. Kim Ryewook as Sungmin's Eomma

6. Kim Taemin as Eunhyuk's Young Brother

Disclaimer : Di sini Kha cuman pinjem nama aja. Kalo nyewa cast aslinya Kha tidak punya dana yang cukup#pllak. Semua cast milik dirinya masing-masing. Pangecualiaan Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae punya Kha #di bakar masa. OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ejaan suka-suka saya #di rajam

Oke, yang jelas ini ide ceritanya 100% murni hasil Kha ^^

Happy Reading ^^

Seorang _yeoja_ –oke kita ralat- _namja_ yang berparas manis dengan kulit putih seperti susu itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati gerbang "Seoul Art School". Wajahnya terlihat datar, tanpa _ekspresi_. Dan tatapan mata yang sendunya seolah dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30 baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, langkah terhenti ketika melihat beberapa senior yang menatapnya garang. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah manisnya dan tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya itu.

"Wow Wow Wow! Lihat anak baru ini sangat mengesankan bukan?" ucap salah satu dari 9 senior di sana dengan nada meremehkan.

"Merepotkan,"gumam _namja_ manis itu dengan air wajah malasnya itu.

"_MWO! _Sialan! Kau berani melawan kami?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki nama Jung Jessica.

'_Cih, merepotkan. Takut dengan meeka? Hell, bermimpi saja,' _batin _namja_ manis itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Selain kurang ajar ternyata kau sudah gila rupanya," ucap senior wanita yang ber_tag_ _name _Kwon Yuri itu, dan membuat rekannya tertawa meremehkan _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu justru menatap seniornya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"_Aish_, anak ini merepotkan! Kau belum tau siapa kami?" ucap _yeoja_ mungil dengan ancang-ancang ingin memukul _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu tetap tidak bergeming dan masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tenanglah Taeyeon-_ah_, Kau justru akan membuatku repot," ucap _yeoja_ bernama Tiffany sembari menahan tangan Taeyeon sebelum dia memukul _namja_ manis itu.

"Untuk kali ini kau kuizinkan masuk. Sebelumnya kau harus mengisi daftar pelanggaran terlebih dahulu," ucap Tiffany sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil, "siapa namamu?" ucapnya lagi, dengan keadaan siap menulis di buku kecil itu.

Terlihat seringaian di bibir _namja_ cantik itu, "Kim Eunhyuk anak dari PEMILIK sekolah ini," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Tiffany menurunkan buku kecil tersebut dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Sedangkan rekan-rekannya membelalakan matanya dan detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk.

"Menjijikka. Kalian menyebut diri kalian OSIS? Tapi kenyataan kalian tidak lebih dari kumpulan wanita yang menyedihkan dan tidak mempunyai pendirian," ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah datarnya dan tidak lupa senyum meremehkan yang dia perlihatkan _khusus_ untuk seniornya.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

_**'Tok Tok Tok'**_

"Maaf terlambat," ucap Eunhyuk yang masih setianya dengan wajah datarnya sembari berjalan kearah kursi paling belakang. Kenapa Eunhyuk memilih bangku paling belakang? _Ya,_ tentu saja dia tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan yang lain dan tentu saja hanya kursi di paling belakang yang masih tersisa.

"Kim Eunhyuk. Datang paling terlambat, bahkan tidak member salam hormat untuk seniormu! Kau pikir kami patung? Aku tau kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, tapi jaga sikapmu," ucap seorang _namja _bernama Jung Yunho.

"Apa itu akan menguntungkan untukku?" jawabnya enteng.

Senior-seniornya hanya dapat menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk tersebut, "sudahlah, mana brang-barang yang wajib kau bawa?" lanjutnya.

"Maaf tertinggal," ucapnya santai, seluruh isi kelas hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak suka, kecuali seseorang tentunya.

"_Sunbae_!" ucap seorang _namja_ imut dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ne_ Sungmin-_ssi_! Ada yang bisaku bantu?"

"Hm tadi _appa_.." belum selesai Sungmin berbicara dia sudah mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Eunhyuk.

"Eh maksudku dari _appa_ Eunhyuk-_ssi_, dia menitipkan semua barang-barang ini semalam," ucapnya gugup karna terus merasakan aura yang kurang menyenangkan dari Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawo_ Sungmin-_ssi_. Nah sekarang kita melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda," ujar Yunho, tak lama senior-senior tersebutsudah masuk kedunia mereka dengan bahasan-bahasan tentang sekolah itu, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk di justru terus memandang kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan kebencian.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

'BRAKK'suara bantingan pintu menggema di rumah yang megah itu.

"Hyuk_kie_ kau sudah pulang _chagi_?" tanya _namja_ yang tidak kalah manis yang terlihat masih muda untuk seorang _'ibu rumah tangga'_ seumurannya, tapi yang di tanya tidak merespon dan justru mengabaikanya dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya yg terdapat di lantai atas.

Wajahnya berubah seketika dari raut wajah dingin[?] menjadi hangat[?] (All: lu kata aer Kha?-,-) ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berusia 5tahun sedang mewarnai di atas kasurnya.

"Taeminnie sudah makan?" tanyanya lemah lembut sambil mengusap surai rambut anak bernama Taemin itu.

"Kata _hyung_ Minnie halus menunggu _hyung_ pulang bila ingin makan," ucapnya cadel dan membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mencubit pipi adiknya yang menurutnya imut itu. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menyadari, bila senyum tulusnya dan menampilkan _gummy_ _smile_nya justru terlihat sangat manis.

Taemin menggembungkan pipinya, "ukh sakit _hyung_," ucap Taemin manja.

"Maaf. _Kajja_ sekarang _hyung_ akan memasak untuk kita berdua!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kembali kepala adiknya dan menuntun Taemin berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hyuk_kie_, Taemin_nie_ mari kita makan bersama, _eomma_ sudah membuat makanan kesukaan kalian," ujar Ryeowook sembari tersenyum manis.

"Yey makan .." ucap Taemin semangat sembari mengambil posisi duduk di meja

makan.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "Taemin_nie_ _hyung_ kan sudah janji akan membuatkanmu makanan. Lagipula belum tentu makanan ini tidak _'beracun'_. Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggil nama saya seolah anda mengenal saya. Itu menjijikkan," ujar Eunhyuk sinis sambil menggendong Taemin dan pergi kearah dapur.

Trdengar helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari _namja_ manis itu. Dia terus memandang punggung anak tirinya dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_Eomma_ yang sabar ya! Suatu saat Eunhyuk pasti akan berubah, Minnie yakin, dan Minnie akan berusaha membuat Eunhyuk berubah," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia juga sedih mendapatkan perlakuan kurang bersahabat dari Eunhyuk, tapi dia tidak ingin menambah beban _ibu_nya.

"Ne _chagi_! Kau anak yang bijakana!"

…:::...

Eunhyukpun memasak di dapur. Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapan _'ibu'_ dan saudara tirinya. Eunhyuk menutup hatinya, dia tidak mengizinkan mereka yang merupakan orang asing –menurut Eunhyuk- memasuki hatinya. Dia telah mengunci hatinya, dan di hatinya hanya terdapat nama adiknya dan ibu kandungnya.

Setelah selesai dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dia dan Taemin lebih memilih makan di kamar daripada makan bersma _'dua orang asing tersebut'_.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

Semingu telah berlalu, Eunhyuk menjalankan masa _MOS_nya dengan kemarahan para seniornya karna selalu melawan,cuek dan membuat masalah. Mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada karna tidak bisa bertindak lebih.

_Hei_, mereka orang yang masih memiliki akal sehat untuk keluar dari sekolah ternama itu. Bukan hanya harta yang harus merek miliki tapi juga otak yang sangat pintar untuk memjadi murid disana.

**=Kelas=**

"Selamat datang murid-murid. Nama saya Song EunSo, kalian dapat memanggil saya Song _songsaeng_, mulai sekarang saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya."

"_Ne Saem_" koor semua siswa, kecuali Eunhyuk tentunya.

_**-skip time-**_

_'Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Ding' _*bel suka-suka Kha*

Dalam hitungan detik semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke kantin, Eunhyuk yang merasa jenuh pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk meminjam bebrapa buku, setelah itu dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati siswa-siswa.

"Hei bukankah dia anak pemilik sekolah ini!"

"Lihat gayanya! sombong sekali," ucap salah satu diantar mereka yang bernama HyunAh

"Dengar-dengar dia berubah karna keluarganya yang berantakan," ucap _yeoja_ bernama Im YoonAh itu. Eunhyuk yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut langsung naik darah. Apalagi yang menyangkut hubungan keluarganya. Dia berjalan kearah _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut.

Eunhyuk berhenti terlebih dahulu disebuah meja yang terdapat sisa _Orange Jus_ yang sudah di tinggal sang pemiliknya. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan berdiri tepat di belakang _yeoja_ bernama Im YoonAh itu. Terlihat jelas senyum meremehkan dari wajahnya. Secara perlahan namun pasti Eunhyuk menumpahkan isi gelas tersebut di atas kepala _yeoja_ beisik itu.

"KYAAA! Akh sialan," teriak YoonAh, YoonAh menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menantangnya sedangkan Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan ramah kearah YoonAh membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Sialan kau. Aku ini seniormu," teriaknya.

"Apa pedulikku!"

"Cih dasar anak sialan kau. Tingkahmu sama buruknya dengan keluargamu," ucap YoonAh dengan senyum puas ketika dilihatnya wajah Eunhyuk yang perlahan menjadi sendu. Tapi detik berikutnya Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis dan menyiram sisa Jus tersebut kewajah YoonAh.

"AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" hardiknya.

"Hanya sedikit bermain-main dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki otak," ucapnya santai.

"_MO_! APA KAU BILANG?"

"Ku rasa pendengaranmu masih normal," balas Eunhyuk.

"_**PLAKK!"**_ YoonAh mulai naik darah dan kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia menampar pipi mulus Eunhyuk, ketika tangan YoonAh ingin menampar pipi Eunhyuk lagi tanggannya di tahan oleh Eunhyuk. YoonAh terlihat kesal dan mencoba menarik tangannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mendorong YoonAh. Sehingga membuat YoonAh terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Buahahaha," seluruh isi kantin tertawa melihat YoonAh yang terjatuh, muka Yoonah memerah karna marah dan malu tentunya.

"Sialan kau Kim Eunhyuk!"

"Tenanglah, Kau justru membuat mereka semua terhibur," ucap Eunhyuk.

"YAA!" teriak YoonAh.

"HEI KALIAN! IKUT KE RUANG BP SEKRANG" ujar seorang guru yang kebetulan melihat pertengkaran itu.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

Seorang guru dan seorang murid –yang penampilannya sudah tidak layak untuk dilihat- sedang berdiri, sedangkan seorang murid lainnya duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi guru tersebut.

"Jadi _songsaeng_ ingin mengukum saya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang berkesan meremehkan.

"Tidak! Saya hanya akan memberi arahan saja untuk anda Tuan Muda," ujarnya sopan.

"Sudahkan arahannya? Saya ingin ke kelas dulu," ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi dari ruang tersebut dan tak lupa lambaian tangan.

"Berarti saya juga tidak di hukuman kan _saem_?" tanya YoonAh tersenyum lega.

"Kapan saya mengatakan hal itu?" ucap guru tersebut dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan memelas dari YoonAh. Namun guru tersebut tidak mempan dengan tatapan tersebut.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

Waktu terus berjalan, tapi sikap Eunhyuk tidak berubah walau dia sudah satu tahun bersekolah di sana. Justru sikapnya makin ketrlaluan mengingat dia anak pemilik sekolahan ini, jadi dia bisa bertindak seenaknya.

Eunhyuk menggunakan _aerphone_ di telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu dari _Ipod_ kesayangannya dengan mata yang terpejam, padahal di depan kelas sedang ada guru yang sedang menerangi pelajaran.

'BRAK' suara buku guru tersebut yang di jatuhkan di meja Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan hanya memandang bosan ke arah guru tersebut.

"Bila anda tidak suka dengan pelajaran saya mohon tinggalkan kelas ini," ujar guru tersebut, tanpa basa basi Eunhyukpun langsung pergi.

Eunhyuk pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku, lalu dia berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang menurutnya sepi di jam pelajaran ini atau memang taman itu cukup angker sehingga selalu sepi.

'BRUKK'bukunya terjatuh karna beberapa _yeoja_ dengan sengaja menabraknya.

"Cih, _yeoja_ bodoh," dengus Eunhyuk. Ketika dia ingin mengambil buku tersebut, dia melihat seorang _namja_ tampan sedang mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Tidak baik _yeoja_ manis sepertimu marah-marah," ujar _namja_ tersebut, Eunhyuk mengambil buku tersebut lalu pergi, _namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum.

'_Ck, apa dia bodoh ? Sudah jelas aku menggunakan celana, kenapa dia mengiraku yeoja?' _ batin Eunhyuk kesal

…:::…

"Permisi," bersamaan dengan itu munculah sosok _namja_ tampan dengan senyum menawannya membuat seluruh _yeoja_ di kelas tersebut berbisik-bisik.

"_Ne, Nuguseo_?" tanya guru di kelas tersebut.

"Saya murid pindahan itu _saem_," ujar _namja_ yang tadi membantu Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_! sekarang kau perkenalkan diri!"

"Hello. Nama saya Lee Donghae. Saya pindahan dari Canada," ucap Donghae ramah dan tersenyum kecil, membuat isi kelas kembali heboh dengan teriakkan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang ber_statas_ _uke_.

"Harap tenang. Nah sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku itu," ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk bangku di deretan paling belakang.

"Ekm _[mngangkat tangan]_ tapi itukan tempat Eunhyuk-_ssi_," cegah Sungmin karna dia tau saudara tirinya tidak suka di gangu oleh orang asing.

"Tapi di sini tidak ada bangku kosong lagi. Kau harus mengerti Sungmin-_ss_i."

"Tapi…"

"Silakan duduk," potong guru tersebut.

"_Khamsahamnida_," ucap Donghae. Donghae pun langsung duduk di tempatnya. Tapi dia melihat mejanya yang berantakan, karna dia cinta kebersihan dia membereskan buku-buku yang di taruh sembarangan. #Apa hubungannya coba bang?

_**'Bounce to you bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol'**_ *namanya juga sekolah musik jadi belnya gahol gitu* Mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran Eunhyuk langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Dia bosan juga berada di taman sekolah yang sepi oleh manusia tapi ramai oleh nyamuk itu.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

"Kenapa anda berada diluar saat jam pelajaran?" tanya guru yang berada di kelasnya.

"Saya hanya menuruti perintah Shin _songsaeng_ untuk keluar dari kelasnya" ujar Eunhyuk santai.

Mr. Lee hanya menghela nafas, karna dia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut. Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat teman sebangkunya, dan dia juga merasa kaget karna dikiranya orang yang tadi sempat di tolongnya adalah seorang _yeoja_. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal. Eunhyuk mencari barang-barangnya yang tadi dia taruh di atas meja yang sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau mencari barang mu? Aku menaruhnya di laci mejamu."

"Namuku Donghae," ucap _namja_ tampan itu tapi tetatap tidak di hiraukanEunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

"Taemin_nie_ yakin tidak ingin ikut bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"Ne, Taemin_nie_ sudah janji cama hyung kalo Taemin_nie_ tidak akan pelgi jauh ningalin hyung, sepelti _eomma_," ucapnya polos, Yesung hanya tersenyum pahit bila harus mengingat almarhum istrinya

"Tapi Taemin_nie_ janji jangan nakal dan harus menuruti perkataan _hyung_mu _oke_!"

"Siap _appa_!"

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ berangkat dulu. _Bye_!"

Taemin dan Sungmin memandangi kepergian mobil orang tuanya, setelah itu mereka kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk manis memakan roti di meja makan dengan gaya elegannya.

"Hyung Taemin_nie_ mau," ucapTaemin manja.

"Rasa strawberry?"

"Ne!" jawab Taemin semangat.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi ke Busan, katanya ada urusan bisnis," ucap Sungmin hati-hati

"Aku sudah tidak punya _eomma_. Dia itu _eomma_mu," ucapnya sinis

…:::HaeHyung:::…

"Taemin_nie_ harus menunggu _hyung_, jangan pulang sendirimengerti?" ucap Eunhyuk ketika berada di depan kelas Taemin.

"Oke," Taemin berlari ke dalam, Eunhyuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jalan _ahjussi_," perintahnya ke supir pribadinya.

"Donghae-_ssi_ bisa kita bicara?" seru Sungmin

"Tentu!"

"Bila kau merasa keberatan duduk dengan Eunhyuk kau bisa pindah ke tempatku,"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku senang duduk di sini."

Tak lama Eunhyuk masuk ke kelas, Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung kembali ke tempatnya. Jangan heran bila Sungmin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di sekolah ketimbang Eunhyuk. Karna memang Sungmin tidak pernah berangkat satu mobil dengan Eunhyuk. Dia lebih memilih naik Bus. Tak lama bel berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran Donghae selalu memandang wajah Eunhyuk dia heran kenapa _namja_ ini selalu bersikap dingin dan jarang bicara? Padahal wajahnya sangat manis dan terlihat tidak cocok dengan karakter dingin yang dia ciptakan itu. Dan terlebih lagi Sungmin yang selalu bersikap baik kepadnya. Donghae tidak konsen belajar karna dia selalu memandangi wajah Eunhyuk terus-menerus. #A: jangankan elu bang, gua juga gak bakal konsen kalo mikiri Eunhyuk# Jam pelajaran pun mulai berganti.

_'Drrrt Drrt'_ _Handphone_ Eunhyuk bergatar tanpa pikir panjang dia mengangkatnya.

"_Ne arosso_. _Hyung_ ke sana sekarang, Taeminnie tunggu jangan kemana-mana!" Eunhyukpun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tak dihiraukannya guru yang memangilnya.

…:::…

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh itu Eunhyuk sampai di sekolah Taemin. Eunhyuk berlari ke kelas Taemin, dia takut adiknya marah karna menunggu terlalu lama.

"_Hyung_ lama, Taemin_nie_ jadi jamulan nunguin _hyung_," ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir.

"Mian Taeminnie, yasudah sekarang kita ke sekolah _hyung_ ya!"

"Ne!"

Heechul pun kembali ke sekolahnya , hampir satu jam dia pergi dari sekolah sehinga dia tidak kebagian jatah jam istirahat. Jadi dia lebih mau tak mau kembali kekelasnya.

Dia memang tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman, tapi dia yakin dia akan mendapatkan ocehan guru-guru yang membuat kupingnya panas.

"Dari mana anda Eunhyuk-_ssi_? Tadi saya dapat laporan dari guru piket bila anda pergi keluar sekolah. Dan kenapa anda membawa anak kecil ini?" tanya guru ketika Eunhyuk memasuki kelas.

"Dia adik saya, lagi pula saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari kepala sekolah," ujarnya angkuh sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Taemin duduk di antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae #crita'a kursi'a yg pnjang ya jadi muat bertiga gitu*

"_Hyung_ taeminnie laper" rajukTaemin.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Taemin dengan tatapan prihatinnya. _'Percuma kau merajuk seperti itu karna sikap hyungmu ini sangat dingin'_batin Donghae.

"Taemin_nie_ lapar? yaudah habis ini kita ke kantin. Tungu sebentar, hyung sedang malas mendengar ceramahan guru tua itu," ucap Eunhyuk lemah lembut namun tetap ada kata yang menghina dan sukses membuat Donghae melongo melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk tersebut.

'_Manis, Kenapa dia menyembunyikkan senyum manisnya?'_ Batin Donghae.

"Taemin_nie_ laper?" tanya Donghae dan di jawab anggukan oleh Taemin.

"_Hyung_ punya roti. Taemin_nie_ mau?"

"_Khamsamida hyung_," baru Taemin ingin memakan roti itu tapi sudah di rebut oleh Eunhyuk, membuat taemin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hyung Taemin_nie_ lapar," rajuknya.

"Taemin_nie_ tidak boleh memakan nanas, nanti alerginya kambuh lagi," ucap Eunhyuk sembari membolak-balikkan roti tersebut.

"Saya harap kalian mengerti materi ini. Selamat siang," ucap guru tersebut sembari pergi.

_**'Bounce to you bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol' **_ bel suara pergantain pelajaran menggema. Mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran Eunhyuk dan Taemin pergi ke kantin. Baginya semua bel sama saja, _toh_ ayahnya pemilik sekolah ini. Dan lagi dia tidak tega melihat adiknya kelaparan.

…::::…

"Roti strawberry dua, _milk shake_ trawberry dan _banana milk_nya satu!" ujarEunhyuk.

"Ini pesanannya Tuan Muda," ucap pelayan itu sopan.

"Taemin_nie_ makannya di kelas aja ya!"

"_Oke hyung_!"

Selama berada di kelas Taemin tidak banyak bicara, karna dia sibuk dengan makanannya. Sehingga dia tidak menggangu yang lain.

**'Sorry Sorry Sorry naega naega'** bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"_Kajja_ pulang!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ kita pulang baleng Sungmin _hyung_ ya!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama _hyung_ atau dia?" ujar Eunhyuk sinis sambil menunjuk kearah Sungmin

"Taemin_nie_ pulang cama _hyung_ aja deh," ujar taemin cepat ketika mendengar nada suara Eunhyuk yang tidak bersahabat itu.

Eunhyukpun pulang segera pulang, tapi di kelas masih tersisa beberapa siswa yang hanya sekedar mengobrol, termasuk Donghae.

.

.

"Huh! mentang-mentang anak pemilik sekolah ini, jadi dia bisa bertindak seenaknya!" ujar salah seorang murid ke teman yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Maksud kau Eunhyuk?"

"Siapa lagi? Mana mungkin Sungmin bukan?"

"Oh, tapi aku heran dengan Sungmin bisa-bisanya dia betah di perlakukan kasar dan seenaknya oleh Eunhyuk."

"Iya padahal kalau dia mau dia bisa balas perbuatan Eunhyuk."

"Sepertinya dongeng Cinderela akan terulang di jaman _moderen_ ini!"

"_Ne_, Hanya ada sedikit perbedaan," tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Donghae menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah sore. _Kajja_ kita pulang!"

"Ne _kajja_!" Kedua orang itupun pergi tak lama Donghaepun pulang ke rumahnya.

…:::HaeHyu:::…

Selama tiga hari Eunhyuk selalu membawa Taemin kesekolah. Hal ini membawa keuntungan dan kerugian bagiDonghae. Kerugiannya dia tidak pernah konsen belajar karna Taemin selalu menggangunya dan keuntungannya Donghae dapat melihat senyum tulus dan manis Eunhyuk yang menghias di bibirnya. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini karna Eunhyuk tidak membawa Taemin dan _ekspresi _wajahnya pun kembali seperti semula(tanpa ekspresi)

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-_ssi_ hari ini kau tidak membawaTaemin?" Tanya Donghae dan tentu tidak mendapat respon dari Eunhyuk.

…:::…

_-Skip Time-_

'_PRRANGG'_ suara barang pecah terdengar dari kamarEunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang berada di perpustakaan rumahnyapun segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

_**~TBC~ Or Delete?**_

Mianhae kalau FF kurang bagus kaya bikinan author yang lain, aku juga masih proses belajar sama eunnie–eunnie ku.

Ini FF pertama Kha yang di buat beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ini FF yang dibuat waktu Kha pertama kali kenal dunia per FF'an.

Kalau penyusunan bahasanya masih berantakan harap maklumin aja ya, soalnya Kha hidup di dunia ini baru 14 tahun.

Jangan jadi SILENT RIEDERS karna Kha cuman minta bayaran pake _REVIEW_..

Dan di mohon jangan jadi SR di FFn ini, kalo kalian jadi SR di FF Kha sih Kha masih maklum, berarti FF Kha jelek. Tapi aku juga ngerasa FFku kurang bagus. Tapi di mohon jangan jadi SR di FF eunnie – eunnieku atau author lainnya ya ^^

Budayakan REVIW setelah membaca~~

_::KhaHee::_


End file.
